Change In routine
by and-then-there-was-you
Summary: My Music Fiction. A new girl named Country Pop shows up, and everyone is amazed by her singing abilities. Things become rough at the office when Country Pop develops a crush on Dubstep! Techno quickly becomes jealous and soon everything soon gets crazy. Also, Indie seems to actually be paying attention to Scene... what?
1. Something New

Chapter 1: Something New.

"Good morning Indie!" Scene chirped as Indie walked in the front doors of My Music with his bike, as usual. He gave her a slight nod. Scene's Jaw dropped as she watched Indie enter his office to park his bike. Then she started squealing. "INDIE NOTICED ME!" She didn't even try to hide her excitement. Intern 2 just rolled his eyes and continued to work. But Scene wouldn't let that happen… "Indie never acknowledges me! He always just walks by me without saying hi… but today he LOOKED at me! Isn't this exciting?"

"Sure, Scene." Intern 2 murmured. He really wanted to get back to work…  
"INTERN 2! WHERE'S MY KOMBUCHA?" Indie yelled as he stuck his head out of his office door. Intern 2 sighed. He could never get anything done around here. Scene grinned at Indie but he just disappeared back into his office. Intern 2 got up to get Indie Kombucha, but much to his surprise, Scene shot up and said she'd get it. Maybe he would get something done… or so he thought.

Seconds later, Scene was standing at the door to Indie's office. She happily knocked and, without waiting for an answer, walked in. Then she stopped. Sitting across from Indie was a girl Scene didn't recognize. She was tall, and had light brown hair. She looked rather girly and nothing at all like Scene. She wondered who the girl was and what she was doing here.

"Ah, my kombucha," Indie said as Scene handed him his mug. Scene kind of just stood there for a minute. She stared at the girl sitting there and got a closer look. She looked young, no older than 17. She seemed nervous-she was twirling her hair with her finger. Before Scene could observe any more, she was interrupted by Indie.

"Scene, what are you doing? Get back to work!" He ordered. And without saying a word, Scene headed for the door. But as she left, she heard part of what Indie was saying. "Well, you're a bit young, but I'm sure we could find a place for you here, Country Pop." Scene twirled around.  
"Country Pop? Is she a new staff member?" She asked eagerly, grinning.

"Scene I told you to get back to work!" Indie said firmly, completely ignoring her question. Scene frowned and walked slowly out, and then closed the door behind her. She just stood there and sighed. Intern 2 looked up.

"What happened Scene?" He asked curiously.  
"Nothing happened. But there's a girl in there, and Indie called her Country Pop, and he said something about finding a place for her here and then I asked if she was a new staff member and…"  
"Woah back up. There's a girl in there called Country Pop?" Intern 2 looked confused.

"Yup. I like her hair. It's so cute!" Scene smiled and started humming. Intern 2 went back to work… but he started to wonder, who was this girl?

Meanwhile, in Indie's office, Country Pop was sitting uncomfortably in a chair across from Indie. He seemed intent on sipping his kombucha…and then vomiting. _Gross._ Country Pop didn't know what to say. She looked down at her lap and played with the hem of her skirt, wondering if maybe she had dressed up too much for this job interview. She was wearing a ruffled floral dress that stopped just above her knees and white wedge heels. She had curled her hair. Was it too much? She nervously twisted her hair around her finger. It was a nervous habit. Indie seemed to finally notice the tension in the room. He cleared his throat.

"So I guess you could go introduce yourself to everyone. I'm too busy to hold a meeting right now. And remember, you're Country Pop here."

"Got it." She practically whispered as she shakily stood. She forced herself to walk towards the door. She had just stepped out when Scene stood up and rushed over.

"Hi, Hi, Hello! I'm Scene. And you're Country Pop, right?"

"Um yeah. Hi." Country Pop managed to mumble.

"And I'm Intern 2. Welcome to My Music." Country Pop managed a smile.

"Hey. No music genre for you?" She asked curiously. It sounded weird to her. Mainly because Indie told her everyone went by nicknames based on the music they liked. Therefore, she was Country Pop. She absolutely _loved_ Taylor Swift.

"No… I kind of like everything. And Indie doesn't like it." Intern 2 rolled his eyes.

"Oh. Cool. Well, I have to introduce myself to everyone else, nice meeting you." Country Pop smiled and started to walk away. She felt find of lost when she realized she didn't know where to go. She wandered aimlessly until she walked into a room that had a keyboard in it. Out of habit, she wandered over and sat on the bench. Then she turned it on. She hesitated, and then hit a few keys. It felt good. Suddenly she started playing the beautiful melody of Taylor Swift's song "Safe and Sound". Once she started, she didn't want to stop. Before she knew it, she was full out singing and playing the song the best she could.

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down.  
You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now.  
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound…_

When she finished the song, she looked up. And saw someone watching her.


	2. Naturally

Chapter 2: Naturally.

Country Pop kind of jumped. She hadn't realized that someone had walked in while she was playing. Unfortunately, Dubstep had realized that Country Pop was done and had already slipped out the door. But not without leaving a note. Country Pop walked over to where he has been standing and noticed a small sticky note on the door frame. It read:

_I don't know much about country music, but that was beautiful. Even if it did have words._

_ -Dubstep_

Country Pop smiled. "Well thanks," she muttered. She continued to smile as she made her way down the hallway. Finally she found where some of the other staffers were. She walked up to Idol and introduced herself, and of course, Idol immediately pulled her away to take her photos for her social networking sites. Maybe dressing up today wasn't such a bad idea. Once Idol was done, Country Pop continued her search for the rest of her new coworkers. Once again, she didn't know where to look… so she just kind of wandered… until Metal came rushing around a corner and they crashed into each other. Country Pop lost her balance and toppled over onto the ground. Metal, of course, just stepped backwards. When he saw a stunned Country Pop on the floor he was kind of embarrassed.

"Oh I'm sorry… um…"

"Country Pop. I'm Country Pop." She managed to say.

"I'm sorry Country Pop, I didn't see you there…" He said, offering a hand to help her up. She took it and stood. "Um I'm Metal. Nice to meet you." He said gruffly as he turned and walked away.

"Nice to meet you too?" Country Pop mumbled and she straightened out her skirt. She kind of watched him walk away. He was kind of frightening… with that gruff voice and weird hair… "Weird. This place is so weird." She murmured to herself.

"Talking to yourself, son?" Hip Hop seemed to appear out of nowhere and stood, kind of intimidatingly in front of her. Country Pop looked up at him.

"No… well, yes, um but…" She stopped herself. She knew she sounded stupid. "I'm Country Pop. I'm new here. Hi."

"Wassup Country Pop? They call me Hip Hop… son!"

"Um, okay. Nice meeting you Hip Hop. See you later." She forced a smile and quickly walked away.

"So Country Pop seems nice, right?" Scene sing-songed while she continued to reblog cute tumblr posts.

"Sure, Scene." Intern 2 tried hard not to get mad at Scene. All he wanted to do was work, but Scene was totally oblivious. "She's nice."

"I wonder if she likes me… wouldn't that be… AMAZING? Then we could be BFFs!" Scene squealed with delight and went back to tumblr. Intern 2 sighed. _Finally._ Just then Idol stopped in front of the intern's desk.

"So what do you guys think of that new girl… Country Pop, was it? She said she likes Taylor Swift! She is like, my long lost sister!" Idol started getting really hyped up.

"I wonder if she'd like being called that…" Intern 2 mumbled under his breath. Idol glared at him.

"SHUT UP INTERN 2!" She screeched, then stormed away. Indie stuck his head out of his office door and called after her.

"Only I can use that phrase to Intern 2!" Then promptly turned to Intern 2 and said "Shut up Intern 2."

Scene started giggling uncontrollably. "What's so funny Scene?" Intern 2 asked, annoyed. She just pointed at Intern 2 and continued to giggle loudly. Intern 2 sighed and rolled his eyes, but then tried to get back to work.

Country Pop soon found herself outside the door to a room where someone was playing very loud music, and lights were flashing everywhere. At first she hesitated, but then she knocked. The music stopped and the lights disappeared.  
"Come in!" Techno called from inside. Country Pop slowly turned the handle and opened the door. She immediately recognized Dubstep as the person that had been watching her earlier. She smiled.

"Thanks, Dubstep." She said simply. Techno looked confused. Dubstep quickly explained in… Dubs. "That's right. Dubstep left a very sweet note, too." She smiled. "I put it on my desk."

"Wait. You understand Dubstep?" Techno was amazed. Dubstep seemed impressed.

"Sure. My brother is really into Dubstep so I guess I'm just used to it."

Techno smiled. "Come sit." Country Pop took a seat beside Dubstep on the couch. "I'm Techno. So nice to meet a fellow staff member who understands Dubstep."  
"I'm Country Pop."

Techno looked at Dubstep and then at Country Pop. "That's even more amazing! You like country but you understand Dubstep!" Dubstep just grinned. Country Pop just blushed and looked down.

"Well thank you. Both of you." She said, smiling. "But I should be going. See you around!" Country Pop stood and started to walk out. Just as she closed the door behind her she noticed a sticky note on the side of her dress. She peeled it off and looked at it. It read:

_You have a pretty smile._

Country Pop immediately knew who it was from. She started grinning like an idiot. She definitely had a favourite co-worker.


	3. Is it love?

Chapter 3: Is it… love?

The next morning when Country Pop was getting ready to go to work, she got a text message from a number that wasn't in her contacts.

_Good morning J_

She stared at the screen for a second, puzzled. She couldn't remember who the last person she gave her number to was.

_Who is this?_

She typed back in a hurry, while still curling her hair. Today she had chosen a white top with a jean jacket and pink ruffled skirt, completed with her light brown cowboy boots. Very country. She sighed as she started to curl another strand of hair. Her hair was so thick, it took forever to curl it. Her cell phone chirped: _We are never ever ever ever… getting back together. Like, ever._ She smiled. It was her text tone. Still holding her curling iron in one hand, she picked up her iPhone and entered her passcode. It was another text from the anonymous sender.

_It's me, Dubstep. How are you?_

Country Pop couldn't stop herself from grinning as she added him to her contacts. With her one hand she typed in his number, then realized she didn't know his real name, so just listed him as Dubstep. Just as she finished typing that in, she got another text.

_Hey Fray Fray, I know I was supposed to give you a ride to work today, but my car broke down… I hope you can find another ride! So sorry! xoxo, hannah_

Country Pop had a mini freak out. "WHAT? It's my second day on the job and I can't get there?!" Then she remembered the other person she was texting… she turned off her curler and unplugged it quickly, then whipped out her phone and replied to Dubstep's earlier text:

_Oh hey Dubstep! I'm fine, but I need to ask you a favour… I know I just met you yesterday, and this might be insane, but do you think you could give me a ride to work? My friend bailed… please? I'll do whatever you want to make up for it._

She set her phone down on her dresser and applied her lip gloss, then fluffed her hair a little. She grabbed her mascara and quickly applied a little. She walked across her room and picked up her purse, shoving everything she needed into it. Her phone rang. She rushed over and picked it up. It was Dubstep. "Hey," She said into her phone. He said he could give her a ride, he just needed her address. She breathed a sigh of relief and gave him her address then quickly hung up and picked up her purple laptop bag. It already had her laptop in it. Then she picked up her purse, shoved her phone into it and ran downstairs. She stepped outside her front door and sat on the steps. Dubstep said he'd be there in 5 minutes. She pulled out her phone and put on Taylor Swift while she waited. _There's something 'bout the way, the street looks when it's just rained… _after a minute, she started singing along.

"…_and you know I wanna ask you to dance right there, in the middle of the parking lot, yeah…" _She smiled. This was one of her all-time favourites. "_We're driving down the road, I wonder if you know…"_

Just then, Dubstep pulled up. Country Pop turned off her phone and threw it in her bag. She stood up and grabbed her laptop and purse, then hopped in the passenger side of Dubstep's truck. He smiled at her.

"Hey! Thanks for giving me a ride. Sorry that it was short notice. I really appreciate this!" She rambled on. He just shook his head and told her it was no problem. On the ride there, they talked and laughed and got to know each other a lot better. When they finally got there, she thanked him again, and then he pressed a sticky note into her hand and closed her fingers around it. She smiled and hopped out of his truck. He followed. After she got to her desk and set up her laptop, she unfolded the note. It read:

_Seeing you is the best part of my day._

She felt so happy. She had a huge grin as she added it to her growing collection of sticky notes by her desk.

"You seem happy this morning," Metal said as he walked in. "What's up?"

Country Pop stopped grinning so much and replied "Oh, nothing."

"You can't fool me. I know something's up."

Country Pop just blushed and turned away. This was their secret.


	4. When you see it

Chapter 4: When you see it…

"Good morning Country Pop!" Scene squealed before Country Pop even had time to sit down. Country Pop laughed.

"Good morning Scene. Good morning Intern 2." Intern 2 looked a little surprised - no one ever said good morning to him. Idol came in and sat at her desk beside Country Pop. She looked over and noticed her small sticky note collection.

"Hmm looks like someone has a secret admirer!" Idol laughed. Country Pop blushed and started to doubt her idea of keeping them in the open like that…

"Well not so secret but… yeah." Country Pop nervously giggled and turned to her laptop. But Idol wouldn't let her get away with it that easily.

"What do you mean, not so secret? Oh do you have a boyfriend?" Idol questioned her. Country Pop was flustered.

"Um well no. But I know who has been giving them to me so… yeah." She tried to smile and get back to her work.

"You say yeah a lot. You seem uncomfortable." Idol continued to talk. _Well obviously_ Country Pop thought, _of course I would feel uncomfortable. You're like interviewing me and I'm crushing on someone I met here, yesterday._ But she didn't say it, of course.

"No, no. I'm fine. Um, I need to do some work…" Country Pop tried again.

"What work?" Idol continued to question.

Country Pop stood. "With Metal, in the production studio." She tried to sound confident, then turned and walked off. The truth was, she had no idea if Metal was even in the production studio. She just needed to get away from Idol. She knew Idol meant well, but it was getting too awkward. Country Pop walked through the doors of the production studio to find it empty. She sighed. She slipped back out and went back to her desk, relieved to find that Idol was nowhere to be seen. But she knew Idol wouldn't be gone for long, so she grabbed her laptop and went back to the production studio, which was still empty. She sat on the ground and opened her laptop. It's not like there was any work for her to do when there wasn't a show being filmed or edited. That's all the company did. And if Metal wasn't at his desk or in the production studio, no one was doing any work. Except maybe Intern 2, And possibly Techno and Dubstep booking someone for a show. That was about it. So Country Pop turned her laptop on and started to write. She tended to write a lot. She would spend long hours working on stories that covered a lot of different topics. Fan fiction and original stories. The topic that all of her stories seemed to involve was romance. She was a total hopeless romantic. But this time, instead of opening up one of her stories that were in progress, she started a new file. She started a fantasy dialogue between her and Dubstep. She was so absorbed in it that she didn't notice when Metal walked in. And she was so quiet the he didn't notice her. He walked over to the camera equipment and started checking something. Then he looked up.

"Country Pop! I didn't see you there." Country Pop jumped as Metal spoke.

"Oh, I didn't see you come in."

Metal walked over to her. "What are you doing, sitting on the floor? You have a desk you know."

"Yeah well, Idol kind of scared me away from my desk. And it's peaceful in here." Country Pop looked up at him. He sat down on the ground beside her.

"What are you doing?" He asked, peering at her laptop. She blushed.

"Writing."

Metal smiled. "Mind if I ask what you're writing?" Now, with anyone else, Country Pop would have said _none of your business_. But there was something that made her want to trust Metal…

"A fantasy dialogue. Kind of like a role play… with myself…" Country Pop blushed. She hoped that Metal didn't think it was stupid.

"Cool. Do you write a lot?" Metal seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say.

"Yes. Whenever I'm not singing, I'm writing."

Metal raised his eyebrows. "You sing? Can I hear?"

"I guess so…" Metal stood and extended a hand to help her up. Her mind flashed back to the day before, when he had helped her up, and immediately walked away, acting all tough. But this time, he helped her up, and then pulled the keyboard from the side of the room. Country Pop sat down in front of the keyboard and hit a few keys. She looked up. Metal was watching her. She looked back down at the keys and started playing "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift.

_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago,_

_I was in your sights, you got me alone,_

_You found me, you found me, you found me-e-e-e-e,_

_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that,_

_But when I fell hard, you took a step back,_

_Without me, without me, without me-e-e-e-e_

She sang it through until the end, keeping her eyes on the keys the whole time. Metal clapped. She looked up and smiled. She stood and walked back over to her laptop.

"That was amazing. You should sing something metal…" Metal laughed.

"Yeah, I'll pass." Country Pop turned to face him. Something had just… clicked. And she knew they were going to get along extremely well.


	5. Completely

Chapter 5: Completely.

Metal burst into Indie's office. Indie jumped a little. He had just been peacefully sipping his kombucha silently.

"Indie! I have a great idea!" Metal said, a little too loudly. Indie calmly took a sip of his kombucha.

"What is it?" He asked, completely unfazed by Metal's enthusiasm.

"Country Pop. Have you heard her sing?" Metal sat in the chair across from Indie's desk.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"She is fantastic. I was thinking, she should have her own show. It could make her famous and…"

"What would this do for the company, Metal?" Indie seemed like he was not interested in the least.

"Um, oh yeah, no, what I meant was, if people like her, it could bring more people to the audience that watches our shows." Metal tried to make it sound more appealing to Indie.

Indie thought for a minute. "I suppose we could try it."

"Yes!" Metal stood, "Thank you boss man!" Metal rushed out of Indie's office to tell Country Pop. He walked over to her desk but she wasn't there. He looked at the clock and realized that she had probably already left. He sighed and grabbed his car keys. He'd have to tell her tomorrow. He headed out the door, hopped into his truck and started blasting Metallica.

Meanwhile, Techno and Dubstep were getting ready to leave for the day. Techno was making small talk while she put away some equipment for the day.

"So, Dubstep, what do you think of Country Pop? I think she's pretty great. I still can't get over the fact that she understands you!" Dubstep smiled. Techno continued to talk, mostly to herself, not expecting Dubstep to respond. "She seems so nice too. Maybe we should invite her to a rave sometime! She seems very PLUR. Ready to go?" Dubstep nodded and they headed out. As they passed Country Pop's desk, Dubstep quickly pulled out a sticky note and stuck it to her desk, so she would get it in the morning. He quickly walked away, and Techno followed him, but she just caught a glimpse of it.

_Good Morning Beautiful :)_

Techno's face turned bright red. She suddenly wanted to take back everything she said about Country Pop. She was not great, she was not nice, she did not want to invite her to a rave, and she was most certainly _not PLUR_. As Techno got in the passenger seat of Dubstep's truck, she couldn't bring herself to say anything to him. But then she realized that would be making it easier for Country Pop to have him. So Techno decided that this was war.

"Hey Dubstep! Let's play a game. How about truth or dare? Truth or dare Dubstep!"

Dubstep seemed a little startled, but he said dare. Techno grinned.

"Hmm… I dare you to put the staff members in order, who you like the most, to who you like the least." Techno was just praying that she was going to be ranked above Country Pop. And why shouldn't she be? She was Dubstep's best friend. He had to list her at the very top. Dubstep thought for a minute, and then he recited his list. Here's how it went:

Country Pop

Techno

Hip Hop

Metal

Scene

Indie

Idol

Intern 2

Now, Dubstep didn't think anything of this. He thought Techno was just his best friend, and she wouldn't care what he said. He was dead wrong. Techno was screaming inside. But she didn't let it show. She just gave a simple response.

"Interesting." She didn't make eye contact as she chose dare, and Dubstep gave her the same dare. She immediately knew what her list was.

Dubstep

Intern 2

Hip Hop

Scene

Idol

Metal

Indie

Country Pop

All of a sudden, Dubstep stopped talking. He got the message. Loud and clear.


	6. Suddenly, and With Force

Chapter 6: Suddenly, and With Force.

The next morning, Country Pop had just barely had time to sit down at her desk before Metal ran up to her.

"Country Pop! I have great news!" He said enthusiastically, a huge smile on his face. Country Pop jumped and was a little startled. She looked at him silently for a second, then shook out of it and spoke.

"What is it?" She had no idea what Metal was about to say. She had only been there for two days, and Metal already thought he had an idea of what would be good news to her. It fascinated her, how quickly Metal had warmed up to her. The first day she was there they had just briefly run into each other-literally-and he had acted all tough guy who doesn't talk much. But after just two days he was running up to her and smiling at her like they had known each other forever. Country Pop's train of thought was interrupted when Metal spoke again.

"After I heard you sing yesterday, I went and told Indie about it, and, I asked him-I mean, we decided to give you your own show." Metal looked at Country Pop expectantly. She only hesitated for a moment. She was overflowing with excitement. She always wanted to be a singer, and this was her chance. But it was all so overwhelming. Third day on the job and she had her very own show?

"Oh my gosh!" Country Pop jumped up. "Thank you so much Metal!" She hugged him excitedly. Metal was a bit surprised, but he hugged her back. "I am so excited!" She stepped away from Metal and calmed down a bit.

"Well I'm glad you like the idea." Metal looked pleased with himself. "I was wondering if we could start shooting today? Whatever song you want."

"Oh yeah, sure, of course! I can start today…" Country Pop stumbled over her chair, but Metal caught her.

"Careful, don't get too excited." Metal said as he started to walk to the production studio, Country Pop following close behind. Country Pop was so distracted that she didn't even notice that when she stumbled over her chair, she had knocked Dubstep's sticky note off her desk. Now it lay under her desk and stepped on, unread.

Ten minutes later, Dubstep walked by Country Pop's desk with a sticky note and subtly placed it on top of her laptop.

_You look beautiful today_

He quickly walked away and back into his and Techno's office. A few seconds later, Techno emerged from the washroom. She took her time walking, and the sticky note caught her eye. She stepped over and picked it up, reading it. She scowled and ripped it up, storming back to their office and throwing it in the nearest garbage can. There was no way she was letting Country Pop see it.

Meanwhile, Country Pop was singing Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift, and the camera was rolling. All Country Pop could think about was Dubstep and how he'd thought she sang this song beautifully. She managed to get it on the first take, and Metal was pleased.

"Impressive! Wow you sounded great today. You're going to be great with this show of your own." Metal said as he stopped recording and walked over to her. She stood up and stepped towards him, and they were all of a sudden standing very close.

"Thanks Metal, it means a lot. And thanks again for suggesting this." Country Pop smiled up at him. He smiled back.

"It was no problem, really." He managed to stop smiling and step away from her. "I'll just work on editing this then." Country Pop nodded and walked out of the production studio, then back to her desk. She sat down and frowned. There was no sticky note from Dubstep today. She didn't mind that mush though, so she just opened her laptop and pretended to work.

Before long, Idol showed up. "So Country Pop, how has your day been going? I heard you got your own show! Congratulations!"

Country Pop smiled. "Thank you, I'm really excited about it. I just finished filming the first episode. You could ask Metal about it."

"Oh no, I'll wait until it's put online…" Idol was cut off by Metal walking up. Country Pop looked up at him, acting all tough. She could feel her cheeks heat up. But wait… wasn't she supposed to like Dubstep?


	7. Roller-coaster Ride

Chapter 7: Roller-coaster Ride.

The next Wednesday, the second Country Pop woke up she jumped out of bed. She was going to film her second episode of her own show, because they were released on Thursdays. She had picked out "The A Team" by Ed Sheeran as this week's song. She had practiced her heart out all week at home, just so she could surprise everyone at MyMusic. Especially Metal. She didn't know why, but she really wanted Metal to hear the song first and she wanted to impress him with it.

She jumped out of bed and got dressed in a white ruffled top, but decided on a black skirt with rhinestones around the waist. Just the right amount of edgy without being considered a poser. She had heard stories about what Indie did to posers and she did not want to be in that position. She also decided to straighten her hair instead of curl it. She hoped the change wasn't to drastically noticeable. The only person that needed to notice was Metal. She slipped on black flats with rhinestones on the toes that watched her skirt perfectly. She quickly applied her makeup, keeping it the same as usual. She grabbed her purse and walked out her door. She stopped short when she saw Dubstep's truck in her driveway. She was surprised, but she hopped into his truck and smiled at him. He said he had just been passing by and thought she might need a ride. Country Pop thanked him and discreetly texted her original ride plans that she had a ride.

Country Pop and Dubstep talked the entire ride to MyMusic. They really just seemed to talk to each other easily. Country Pop felt so confused. Was it possible that she was crushing on two guys? Was it like one of her favourite books, with a love triangle? That is, if they liked her back. Well, Country Pop would soon find that out. As they pulled into the MyMusic parking lot, Country Pop thanked Dubstep for picking her up. Dubstep said it was no problem, if she ever needed a ride she could call him. He parked and just as Country Pop was picking up her purse, Dubstep leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She froze, and then turned bright pink as she quickly hopped out of his truck. She rushed into the building and dropped her things on her desk before running into the production room and sitting in the corner. She needed a few minutes to clear her head. She knew she had probably just blown it with Dubstep, just running off like that. But she hadn't known what to do. She hated herself for ruining it.

After she had sat in the production room for a good half hour, she decided it was time to go to her desk. She casually walked out of the production room and greeted the interns, then continued to her desk. She sat down to find a sticky note on top of her laptop. She held her breath.

_Sorry._

She sighed. He hadn't done anything wrong. She had just acted stupidly. She added the sticky note to her collection hesitantly. She opened her laptop and turned it on. Before she had the chance to do anything else, Intern 2 showed up beside her desk.

"Metal wanted me to tell you that he's waiting for you in the production room."

"Thanks Intern 2." Country Pop smiled at Intern 2 as she got up and walked to the production room. She walked confidently through the doors and smiled and Metal. Metal tried to hide the awestruck look on his face. Country Pop blushed as she went and sat at the keyboard.

"Wow… um nice new look today… it looks good on you-I mean alright let's get started." Metal shook his head. Country Pop smiled at the ground. Metal started recording and Country Pop started singing.

When she had finished she looked at Metal and saw a hint of something in his eyes that she couldn't put her finger on. Something soft, sweet, and not at all stereotypical Metal. But it was gone after a few seconds. He stopped recording and smiled at her.

"That was amazing. I swear you get better every time." Metal walked over to her.

Country Pop stood and hugged him. "Thanks Metal! It means a lot. I love that song."

"Well it's perfect with your voice." Metal stepped slightly closer to her and she looked down and played with one of her rings so he wouldn't see her blushing. But Metal lifted her chin and smirked. She turned ever brighter red. "Hey Country Pop. I can't help but notice…"

"That I blush every time you're near me? I can't help but notice that either actually, and it annoys the hell out of me because-" But before Country Pop finished, Metal kissed her. Everything she was about to say melted away for a split second, before Metal quickly pulled away and walked out of the production studio. Country Pop was left standing there, feeling dazed. She sat back down on the keyboard bench and tried to make sense of what just happened.

The she realized it. Metal had just beat Dubstep. And Country Pop now knew they both liked her. Now her life was a love triangle and she couldn't believe it. Just about two weeks ago, she hadn't even been thinking about guys, and now this. It was unbelievable. A few minutes later, Metal appeared back in the doorway. Country Pop looked up at him.

"Um… sorry about that…" Metal stammered. Country Pop felt a sudden unexpected burst of confidence. She stood up and walked over so Metal.

"Don't be." She said simply. Then she kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the room.


End file.
